Cold Heart Stopped
by JodyDoe
Summary: When Jack Frost offers himself up in a trade for Toothiana's freedom to Pitch Black, Pitch couldn't be more ecstatic to have a new toy to play with. Main couple JackXTooth, PitchXJack (non-con). M for violence, tortue, and sexual content. 8D XDD
1. Chapter 1

"JACK! JACK?!" Tooth flew around rapidly, trying desperately to see through the blinding snow whipped around by Jack's emotional whirlwind. She soared through the air, dodging ice and snow, unaware of the black patch of snow following her across the frozen landscape. All that mattered was finding Jack and making sure he was ok. The patch grew in size as it chased her, leaving a trail of black behind them.

She screamed as loud as she could, trying to be heard through snow. The landscape around her was a confusing swirl and cold and white, flakes swishing past her head as she searched. In her frantic swerving, a chunk of ice flew at her from the side and clipped her wing, sending her into a downward spiral. She hit the ground with a loud THUD, making her groan at the cold as she tried to pull herself up. The dark mass quickly approached her, staying out of sight as she tried to fly again then circling her like a shark when it realized she wasn't going anywhere.

An evil, cruel laugh filled the air as she watched, eyes wide. The black shape began to grow in height, towering over her and forming a humanoid shape, "Well well... What's this? A grounded guardian? ALONE?! But how can this be?"

Tooth gasped loudly, crawling away as the mass took form, "P-Pitch...? How did you get out...?!" She backed up to an outcropping, frowning when she couldn't go any further.

The man laughed loudly, his formation completed and revealing how much bigger he's gotten, showing his increase in power, "Did you really think those nightmares could keep me trapped forever? Of course not... I've been out for sometime now... And I've learned a few new tricks." He pulled a babytooth from his cloak. The poor thing squirmed and screeched in terror, wanting so badly to be released.

The small guardian shrieked loudly, squirming toward him to reach for her baby frantically, "Don't touch her! Let her go, you monster!" She brought herself shakily to her feet, grasping at the air towards the small captive.

Pitch lifted the tiny Tooth out of her reach and squeezed it harshly, causing it to scream in pain before going deathly still. She stared on in horror as the former Babytooth grew in size, its skin slowly turning black as Pitch spoke, "Down underground, I learned that I can manipulate MORE than just the Sandman's dreams..." The small creature stretched and deformed into a giant black wasp creature with giant man-eating teeth and a deadly stinger. Its wings buzzed menacingly and it hissed loudly in her face, its once feathered body now covered with a hard black shell.

Tooth stared with wide, burning eyes, frozen tears running down her cheeks as she growled loudly at him, "Turn her back!" She turned her head to the side and screamed into the snow, "JACCKK!"

The dark entity chuckled cruelly at her defiance, reaching down with a clawed hand to pick her up by both wings, the good one and the injured one, causing her to cry out in pain and shudder in his grasp. He spoke with a dark, soft voice, heard only by her over the loud wind, "Jack cannot save you now... I've planned how to deal with him as well as your other friends..."

The snow beneath their feet began to blacken and sink, bringing them with it. She squirmed desperately in his grasp but could see he was too much stronger for her to handle. With a last ditch effort, she screamed again. Louder than before.

Her voice carried through the ice and snow, drifting on the wind like a passenger. Her scream of "Jack" echoed around the snowy landscape.

He heard it that time.

Jack sat in a small cave, staring up through a hole in the ceiling and watching the ice blow across from the storm. He knew it was mostly his fault for making Bunny made. But he was more responsible than the oversized furball knew. He didn't HAVE to ride Jack's tail ALL the time. He sighed loudly and it echoed around the blue, concaved walls.

But then he heard something, like his name, from far away. He poked his head out of the hole and listened again. He heard it clearer. It was Tooth screaming for him, and she sounded absolutely terrified.

Calming the storm so flight wouldn't be as difficult, he took off into the sky, staff clasped tightly in his hand as he sped through the sky.

He caught a glimpse of something black through the snow and as he got closer, he realized it had Tooth in its clutches and was sinking. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was. Pitch.

The dark man laughed loudly, the sound traveling and getting louder as Jack neared. All at once, the taller entity disappeared, leaving Tooth to sink in the black snow.

Jack landed in the snow with a soft thud, the crunch of the snow muffling the sound of his feet. He sprinted to her and threw himself down in the snow, wrapping his arms around her waist as the black sucked her in up to her hips, "Tooth! Hold on to me!" He grit his teeth and pulled on her, digging his fingers into her feather skin and yanking hard.

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and pulled with him, her broken wing flutter a little painfully. After a few moments of struggling and going nowhere but deeper, she loosened her grip on him, "Leave. Go get the others and come find me. I can take care of myself."

Jack growled loudly and shoved his hands down in the dark snow to get a better grip on her, the black sludge splashing across their faces, "This is my fault! There's no way I'm leaving you!"

They continued to work against the dark mass, the snow storm growing violent around them once more as Jack's emotions spiked in misery and anxiety. He growled loudly and pulled back before he froze and noticed something. His hands buried deep in the snow had become compacted with the stuff. He was as stuck as she was. The winter spirit grunted and pulled, his back muscles straining as he yanked as hard as he could, before he stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. She understood too.

The feathered guardian reached up around him again and held him tightly as they were swallowed up, whispering comforts to him of rescue and escape. He held her tight, knowing she was just as scared as he was. Somewhere between being buried and breathing the cold air above, they were cast into a nightmarish and fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: :3 Hey guys! I'm sorry, updating won't be this fast. I just had this chapter ready to go so I thought I'd upload it. :3 But aside from that, Happy reading! ;) It'll get to what you came for soon.

* * *

It had started with a simple game. A little fun Jack Frost started. And a girl who left a tooth behind for the Tooth Fairy that was now on a trip with her parents.

Tooth had been sending out BabyTeeth to circle the world and collect children's teeth, replacing each one with a quarter. She had been about ready to send another group out when Jack arrived at her door, brandishing snow on his clothes from his trip through a blizzard. They talked a while and Jack had asked about her plans. Incidentally, she had none. So he proposed some fun, as Jack Frost is prone to doing.

It appealed to her, going out to collect teeth again instead of sending the BabyTeeth for her. And he knew it would. He wanted to make her happy and knew the idea was perfect and would definitely put a smile on her face.

So they went out, making a game of it. Whoever could collect the most teeth won. They played and laughed, flying past each other across roof tops until there was one house remaining. A little girl named Cindy's house. Jack crept inside but stopped and huffed a bit when he saw Tooth was already there. She laughed at him, a happy, breathless sound, almost tired from the joy of flying as she replaced the tooth with a quarter and put the small white bit softly in her bag.

Cindy wasn't there, but she had left a note. When Jack got closer he could read, "I'm sorry, Tooth Fairy. I'm on a plane. ): But my tooth is still here for you! :) -Cindy"

This made the fairy chuckle and she set the note back down and sat on the bed, sighing softly and looking slowly around the room, "Cindy's a good kid... She's sweet. And her teeth are always clean." She laughed again, the sound making Jack smile.

He crossed the room and plopped softly down beside her, looking around the room at the pink wallpaper and the dolls and doll house. He turned back to her and raised his brows curiously, a slight playful glint to his bright blue eyes, "Having fun?"

Tooth spun around to him, grinning so widely it looked like her face might crack, "Oh yes! Its been so long since I've come out here!" She sighed reminiscently and leaned back against the bed, staring at the fake, glow-in-the-dark stars.

Jack looked down at her before falling back beside her, moving his head to touch against her's, intentionally, whether she noticed it was or not. They laid together and stared at the ceiling, catching their breath from the excitement. They turned to look and smiled at each other, his face a deep blue blush while hers was a nice red. The soft smile gracing his lips grew, his hand reaching stroke her feathered cheek and making her fluff ruffle.

Things escalated quickly. Too quickly for the Man on the Moon's likes.

North had been working in his workshop, Bunny somewhere in the castle as well, and Sandy with him when they got the call. The Man on the Moon ordered them to open a portal and look through and they did what they were told. They had to obey the Man on the Moon. He created them all.

They stared into the portal, North and Sandy with surprise, Bunny with disgust. The image of Cindy's bedroom showed Jack and Tooth, lips locked in a passion-filled kiss, Jack hovering over her smaller body on his hands and knees, hands massaging her sides and knees between her spread legs.

The trio looked at each other for a moment. Bunny jumped forward to bust through the portal and separate them but North held him back with a rough hand on his shoulder, "Now Bunny. We have to handle this situation delicately. There is nothing WRONG with their love. We just need to inform them that a child's bedroom is not the most... Appropriate place for this type of affection to occur in..."

Bunnymund growled loudly at him and shrugged off the oversized hand, crossing his arms and nodding to the portal, "Alright, mate. YOU go tell them." He mumbled something under his breath sounding a lot like "frickin' horny teenager.." as North made his way through the ring, being sucked in and landing directly behind the two in a dance of passion with their mouths and bodies. He stood behind them awkwardly before clearing his throat, startling them out of their clouded minds and he chuckled as they repelled like opposing magnets.

The smaller guardian was fluffed up more than North had ever seen and her face was a brilliant shade of red. North couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he chuckled, "Do not worry. I am not here to pry or patronize. I only wish to tell you that perhaps this is not the right place..."

Tooth glanced around the room for a moment before looking at Jack and making a noise somewhere between a screech and a howl, "Ahhhh... This is CINDY'S room!" She stared at him with a distraught look and she immediately fluttered off the bed and bolted through the portal. The blue spirit blinked in surprise but frowned slowly and picked up his staff and bag of teeth, making his way into the portal after her.

When he and North both came back, she was flitting around the large workshop, running her fingers nervously through her feathers before she stopped all together and stared at North, "Wait... You were SPYING on us?!"

"Not a bad idea either." Bunny said with a sneer, shooting a glare at Jack, "Don't know what would have happened if we had left the two of you alone."

Jack was immediately on the defensive, even back when Jack was new, he didn't get along with Bunny. But years had passed since then and they had even started to enjoy each other's company. In small doses, of course, and that by no means meant they were completely ok with the other being around. But this set Jack off more than anything, "What do you mean 'What could have happened?'!"

The elder guardian stepped forward, growling at him, "Yea, what COULD have happened if the Man on the Moon hadn't told us to watch you!"

The winter spirit's face crinkled in anger and he shoved his hands against Bunny's furred chest, "Tell me! What could have happened then?!"

The creature looked angry then his tense ears fell back in a position of anger as he hissed quietly in his face, "You might have... DEFLOWERED her!"

Jack blinked at him for a long time, not having really ANYTHING to say to that, and just when he was about to pipe up, Tooth interjected, "DEFLOWERED me?!"

Hearing the awkward word a second time made Jack laugh. And he laughed HARD. So hard he doubled over and grabbed his stomach, "Who... Who says... Deflowered?! I mean... Really?!"

This only made the Australian rabbit angrier. His eyes narrowed in rage and his fur stood on end, "You're wreckless and you could have taken advantage of her!"

The laughing stopped then and Jack gave him a look that could freeze hell over. His staff glowed with a cold blue light and ice crept away from his feet along the floor, crawling across the surface in webs, "I would NEVER take advantage of her..." His voice was soft but with a deadly undertone that made even Bunny consider backing down.

He stepped slowly towards him and brought his hands up to grab his furred chest, shoving him against the wall behind him. The tips of Bunny's fur frosted over as well as his nose and ears, "Don't you EVER accuse me of hurting her..."

North and Sandy looked up in the huge room as the windows rattled hard, showing the wind outside was chaotic along with the hard crack of ice shards against the outer walls. A blizzard was starting outside. And it sounded bad.

Tooth stepped forward, brows furrowed, and set a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack... I don't agree with what they did in any way... But you need to stop.."

The winter spirit jerked his head towards her, showing her the dark look he had focused on Bunny before his eyes softened and he looked around at the crystals covering the floor and walls. He then noticed the bangs and howling outside and his eyes widened, fear darkening them worse than any anger could. A fear he had held inside him since the day he became Jack Frost.

And so he took off, staff in hand, and busted out the door of the workshop, taking a couple steps into the still collecting snow before he was swept up with the rest of the ice, leaving the four of them to stand and stare out the door in surprise, the wind blowing snow in and sending a cold chill through the air. Bunny huffed and brushed off his arms, frowning deeply and twitching his nose to get the ice off, though he did feel a little bad for pushing him to that, "Let the kid cool off. He'll be back."

But by the time the words were out of his mouth, Tooth had already taken off, shooting through the door faster than North's sleigh and taking to the air, her calls for Jack filling the empty silence as it echoed throughout the room.

As Jack flew through the snow, he began to panic more and more, dodging ice and snow he USUALLY had control over and eventually ducking down in a small cave, curling in a ball and letting the fear swallow him up. Fear of his power. Fear of rejection. Fear of losing all control.

And this exact fear was so great, that Pitch couldn't resist eating up its source.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: :3 Hey guys! I'm going to be posting this by the method of having two chapters written in front of the one I'm posting. So if I can't write fast enough, I still have something for you. Also, just a warning. XDD Violence in this chapter. ;) And it'll get to what you came for soon.

* * *

So Pitch had returned. His power had grown, taking his own fear and transmitting it into fuel so he no longer had anything holding him back. Then he waited, living off the little fear that had been given off when the guardians restaked their claim.

It had taken years of nothing but scrounging on what little terror he could find, but then it had happened. A fear so great, it had been enough to bring him back to power and allow him to continue his quest for global fear. Everyone would believe in him. Everyone would bow to him in fear.

Jack squirmed against the black sand bonds, groaning from his nightmares of death and terror, until he was abruptly startled out of them. He couldn't move at all, his frosty eyes flitted around in panic, searching for his friend before he finally saw her nearby in the same kind of restraints. She still slept.

He looked around the rest of his surroundings. He knew where he was. The cages hanging from the ceiling, the globe off to the side with the lights of children flickering and shining brightly. He was in Pitch's cave. The one he had been banished to. But there was something different about it. Everything seemed... ALIVE instead of just cold stone walls. Then Jack realized what it was. The walls were MOVING. Covered from bottom to top with the vicious black sand, and that wasn't even all. Black mutated eggs walked across the floor, growling and gnashing their teeth at each other. The former-babyteeth, now turned to the wasp creatures, filled the entire ceiling, buzzing so loud it gave Jack a headache.

Tooth finally came to, screeching and squirming much like Jack had as her eyes flew open, "J-Jack!" She sounded so scared.

He moved as best he could to look at her, she looked over to him with wide eyes that seemed to relax a bit once he was in her vision, "Its ok, Sweet Tooth... I'm right here. Don't worry, we'll be fine." He gave her his best smile and she smiled back, her brows furrowed as she glanced around the room much like he had.

"Oh Man on the Moon... This is terrible..." Her voice took on an anger that turned her face red, "He'll pay for this! For doing this to my babies AND the eggs!" She growled loudly but gasped as their sand prisons shook and a maniacal laugh filled the air. The black sand parted to reveal Pitch, walking between them and grinning widely.

"Welcome, guardians... To my home. So nice of you to stop by." He turned to Jack and wrinkled his nose in taunting.

The winter spirit only growled and narrowed his eyes, "Won't have us here for long, Pitch. The other guardians are on their way as we speak." Of course, Jack had no idea. The bluff was only to stall for some time while he thought of a plan.

But this didn't seem to affect Pitch any at all, "Oh are they? Well then... I suppose this transaction will have to be a quick one."

This made Jack frown deeply, confused by what he was saying, "What do you mean?"

Pitch walked around to Jack, the sand shifting around his body to turn him, stomach towards the floor and face held up to look at the dark man. He reached out to the captive guardian and touched his black nails to his pale skin, dragging the sharp tips across his cheek in a possessive way, "I'm going to offer you a proposition. I will keep one of you and let the other go." He released Jack's face, the boy hissing and jerking away from the touch.

Tooth glared darkly at him, fighting the binds but only succeeding in tightening them, "Take me. Don't you dare touch him." Pitch hummed softly and walked over to her, reaching out to touch her head.

Jack reacted before he could lay a hand on her, "No. Tooth, you're a required guardian. Since I was just recently added, I should stay."

A terrifying smile spread slowly across the black entity's face as he raised his brows at Tooth, "He has a point, my dear..." He turned slowly and faced Jack again, smile turning into a smirk, "You aren't wanted as much, are you, Jack? You aren't important."

Tooth's wings beat hard but the sand wrapped around them and squeezed, making her cry out in pain before she could even speak.

"Children don't REALLY care about you, do they, Jack? You don't bring them gifts of any kind and you most certainly don't give them dreams..." Pitch continued, stepping closer to Jack. Each word wore the guardian down more and more.

The smaller guardian gritted her teeth through the pain, "He's wrong, Jack! Don't listen! He's ly-" Black sand curled around her mouth, silencing her cries to muffled hums.

"The only child that every really believed in you was Jamie. Wasn't that his name? And now, he's too old. Too old for fairytales. Maybe he'll remember the others, Jack but you..." The dark figure walked face to face with Jack. He could feel the breath of the dark figure on his cheeks, "You just make it snow... You're just the weather..."

Jack stared at him for a long time, his chest aching as the words sunk in and he realized it was true. He dropped his gaze as Pitch moved back from him. He stared at the ground, his eyes watering a little and stinging before he squeezed them shut to hold back the tears. He brought his head back up, a look of defeat dominating his face as he sighed, "Let her go... I'll stay."

Pitch was ecstatic but Tooth stared at him with wide eyes, her mumbles getting louder through the sand. Pitch frowned in annoyance and rolled his eyes, pulling his black sand away and setting them softly on the ground as he spoke, "Say goodbye to your friend, Jack."

Once free, Tooth took off running toward him, gripping the frost of his frosted blue hoodie and watching him with pleading eyes, "Don't do this, Jack. Let me stay. I promise I'll be fine."

He frowned down at her and took her hands, "No. If you don't go back out there, what's going to happen to the lights? Children won't get money for their teeth." He watched her for a long time before pulling her tightly into a hug, "Please... Tooth... Its better this way..."

Her tiny body shook against his, her eyes watering with slowly shedding tears as she tightened her grip. She lifted her head to stare at him with wide purple eyes, her tears leaving a dark spot on the front of his hoodie, "I'll come back and get you. I promise. I'll get the others and we'll save you."

Jack smiled at her with a hope he didn't have and tilted her chin up to press a soft kiss to her lips, "I know..."

Struck with a sudden impatient feeling with the couple, Pitch stepped forward and shoved her towards the door, black sand moving after her to push her away as he came back to stand close behind Jack, "Bye bye. And I wouldn't bother bringing the others..."

Tooth turned slowly to look, a why on her tongue, but no speech was required as she realised what was happening. Pitch's arm was slowly growing with black sand, the end sharpening to a fine point, the mass much like an over-sized spear. She screamed, screamed as loud as she could, trying to form words, anything to help, but there was nothing she could do.

Pitch thrust forward with the pointed arm, grin threatening to crack his face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Jack turned just a little, startled but the sound behind him but didn't manage to go far as the tip entered his back, ripping through his skin and continuing up into his rips and out his front. He coughed loudly, black sand and blood leaving his mouth in a messy mass. Pitch stopped, Jack suspended in the air, eyes wide and body limp around the solid object.

She could only stare at the destruction of the poor boy's body, eyes wide with terror and heartbreak. Pitch only grinned at her and a wave of sand overtook her body, his words of "Farewell" echoing in her ears. Next thing she saw was white and cold. She sat up out of the pile of snow. Glancing around she noticed she was directly outside of North's workshop, the storm considerably less than it had been and still calming down. She picked herself up out of the cold snow and stared at the castle with wide eyes, not sure where to go from here.

Jack Frost was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so dark. So so dark. And everything hurt. He felt like it would never end. Then he opened his eyes. His eyes widened in terror, Pitch's face mere inches, and he tried to make noise but soon found out he could not speak. Nothing would leave his throat. Then he looked down and saw it. The giant black mass spreading across his chest. He looked up to Pitch in horror and the figure laughed in his face, "Isn't it beautiful, Jack? I'm going to use your body for myself... You'll have to do anything I want..." He chuckled softly and shoved his hand deep into Jack's chest. It felt like the clawed hand had grabbed ahold of his very heart and squeezed it. The poor boy let out a silent scream of agony and thrashed hard, going nowhere.

Pitch leaned in close to his ear, whispering in a spine-chilling voice, "Let's make this cold heart STOP." He squeezed his hand into a fist, Jack's heart beating harder and harder as he squirmed and opened his mouth, trying so hard to scream. As his fist got tighter, the beating increased until it stopped altogether, no longer moving. Jack stilled and stared into the man's frightful eyes, waiting for the dark of death, but it didn't come. Pitch chuckled softly and pulled his hand from the boy's chest. That's when the pain came back. The black spread across his chest and down his arms and legs. Up his neck and filling his eyes and mouth. The dark man watched with glee as Jack's eyes rolled back in his head.

After the process was done, Pitch stepped back to admire his handiwork, cackling at the sight of the spasming body. He retrieved the sand from the boy, his pale, blue tinged skin absorbing some of it. His feet touched the cold stone floor and he tittered, slightly off balance, with his head down and his arms limp. Pitch raised his chin, "Look at me... My beautiful creation."

Jack's face rose slowly and Pitch grinned that much wider at the sight. His once blue, frosty eyes turned black as Pitch. He cackled loudly and wrung his hands in excitement, forcing his new puppet to pace back and forth in front of him, "Wonderful, Jack! Now to see if the rest still works..."

He snapped his fingers and Jack's body jolted, making him sway for a moment before he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Temporarily, he was blinded and couldn't see. "Wh-what...?"

Pitch chuckled and walked towards him at a slow pace, reaching out to grasp the winter spirit's chin between his ghastly fingers and tilt it up, "You're mine now, Jack..." Jack glared harshly at him and tried to pulled away, grunting at the stillness of his own body and frowning when he couldn't move.

"What have you done to me...?" He spoke in a strained voice.

Pitch threw his head back and laughed loudly before leaning back down and pressing his nose to Jack's pale one. His hands moved to caress Jack's sides, "Oh Jack... I told you. I've made you mine. Not wholly yet, unfortunately." A sick grin crossed his face, "But that will come soon enough..."

He glared at the figure with tired eyes, his body aching and each time his heart beat, pain flooded his sense, "I don't... Understand..."

The dark man petted his head softly, gentle for someone so ruthless, and he leaned down to kiss Jack softly on the nose, "Do not worry... You will..."

The action shocked Jack out of his dazed state and he blinked rapidly, pieces started falling into place in his head. He needed to get out of here. He wasn't for sure what Pitch was going to do to him but he had a hunch and he was not going to sit back and take it. "I won't let you own me, Pitch..." He snarled in his face, gaining a new bout of courage with the sudden impulse.

He laughed at him, his voice even SOUNDING like a nightmare, eerie and deep, "That's what's going to make it so much FUN." He squeezed Jack's cheeks hard before stepping away from him, "However... For the time being I will let you rest. I suppose you must be tired from this whole ordeal." He made a face of mock sympathy and suddenly Jack was beyond tired and sore, barely able to hold his eyes open. Pitch released him and he collapsed on the floor like a broken doll. He walked slowly over to him and picked the smaller entity up bridal style, chuckling softly.

"Oh Jack... Look at how beautiful you are..." He carried him through the stone walls of his cave, winding corners deeper and deeper into the ground. Finally he came to a smaller cavern, made into a bedroom, the bed covered in black satin sheets and pillow cases where Pitch had decided to treat himself. He laid the boy's body softly down on the spread, the mattress molding around his form. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed into the bed and Pitch chuckled softly. Walking from the bed back to the door, he glanced back one last time before slamming the door shut behind him and locking it, posting giant shadowed eggs by the door for guards.

They were all distraught. How could this happen? How could a guardian be KILLED? It simply wasn't possible. Not this early...

North had begun pacing in front of the giant globe, stopping every little bit to stare at the softly gleaming lights. No one was taking Tooth's news well. Bunny had resigned to nervously hopping around the entirety of the castle and Sandy hovered above the globe, head down in sadness. Tooth had been taken to the infirmary due to her damaged wing. She hadn't said a word aside from relaying the occurrence of Jack's horrific death.

They had to think of a plan now. If Pitch had figured out how to kill Guardians with nothing but his own devices, they were going to have a real problem on their hands. As much of a tragedy as Jack's demise was, they needed to act fast. They had little time to figure out a way to trap Pitch again.

Sandy's tiny body heaved a silent sigh but he lifted his head up and watched the slowly setting sun, realizing he still had a duty to perform. He made his way down to North and explained through gestures that he had to leave.

The big man nodded, giving him a soft sad smile and waving a hand in goodbye, "Of course, Sandy. I understand. But please be careful. Come back when you've finished putting the world to sleep."

The tiny golden man nodded slowly and sulked across the floor and out into the sky.

As he streaked through the dark clouds, he sent sand through the air, entering each child's home and giving them happy dreams. He always loved this, feeling the warmth of a child's joy through pictures in their sleep. He was happy to have this guardian position, to be able to flood kids' minds with their greatest desires. He allowed himself to smile softly, swinging his arms and sending gold dust out into the world.

He let himself be lost in the feeling, moving from child to child, granting their wishes before he stopped and blinked slowly. There was a hitch. Someone having a nightmare. He focused in on the, frowning when he was not able to pinpoint the exact location as he normally could. The mind was also clouded, almost too much to see it. But as he dug a little deeper into the anomaly, he realized why. This person's mind was being blocked, almost completely, by Pitch's black sand.

Sandy narrowed his eyes, trying desperately to find the place, locate this poor person in need, but each time he was able to see it clearer, it moved rapidly and changed places. Instead of looking at the where, he went more into the what and examined the nightmare as it played across this person's mind. His eyes widened at the horrors. They were about himself and the other guardians, not in the way a child dreams of them. The appearances were too perfect. It was as if this person knew them personally. Then it clicked as the nightmares progressed. Pitch torturing them. A look on Tooth's face that defined heartbreak. A scream was heard around the walls of the dream dome created and Sandy knew immediately who it was. Jack's voice.

He had to find him. There was no other option. And he had to move fast. Who knew what horrors Pitch was putting him through even now with those nightmares. He flew off as fast as he could in the strongest point of the nightmares, hoping he could follow it to the source. But as he neared where the feeling was the most prominent, it vanished. Jack had been abruptly awakened.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! Just a heads up! :3 This chapter continues mature cntent. We're not to the big stuff yet but we're getting closer. If you aren't a big fan of yaoi, each chapter I will warn you if there's any content you wouldn't like. Some chapters can be skipped and the fic still make sense!

* * *

Jack groaned loudly, the restless sleep not helping the ache in his limbs as he tried to move and stretch. But he blinked rapidly and narrowed his eyes angrily, realising he was, once again, in the harness of black sand. He grunted and squirmed in the writhing black embrace before clawed fingers caught him by the chin, "Be still, Jack..." Pitch said with a horrific grin, "Don't want to hurt your pretty face and body, do we...?"

The pale boy gasped and strained another moment before going still, his mind plagued with the nightmares, even though he was fully awake. He put up a wall and made it out as though he were completely fine, "What happened?! I thought you killed me..."

Pitch chuckled softly, stroking his soft cheeks with half-lidded and hazy eyes, "Of course not... Why would I kill such a beautiful creature...?" He snickered, smirking slowly.

This made Jack frown. It had felt so real. However, he looked down and raised his brows high. There was nothing on his chest. His clothes and skin were still intact. He looked up at the dark figure with a skeptical look, "So what do you even want with me, Pitch?"

"With you, my dear boy?" He chuckled softly and it trailed off and left a look on his face that seem contemplative and examining, a look that made Jack shudder, "I want to break you beyond fixing..." Dread and hopelessness filled Jack's very soul and he stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. The sand backed away from the boy in black tendrils, lowering him softly onto the ground. When Jack tried to leave, he couldn't. It felt like his entire body was hardened in cement. He grunted loudly and struggled to break free, but he didn't have the energy and he knew there was no way he was gaining freedom anyway.

Pitch moved around his prize, making Jack grimace as the dark entity's hands moved over his body with absolutely nothing to stop them, nothing to keep any of his own body a secret. Pitch moved to his ear and ran his long, snake-like tongue up to back and along the outside of the shell before whispering, "Let's see what you look like under these clothes..."

His hands were ripping at the guardian's hoodie in a flash, making Jack frown deeply and try to squirm as his skin was revealed. It was cold here. Cold even by Jack's standards. He gasped softly as his chest reacted to the unnatural air, hardening his nipples and making them stick out wantonly. This pleased Pitch to no end, making him lick his lips with that strange tongue and move down to move his clawed fingers across the expanse of pale skin. "Absolutely beautiful..."

Jack snarled down at him, only having control of his mouth and facial expression, "You're disgusting... Don't touch me."

Pitch chuckled and gripped the boy's hips tightly, running his tongue up the smooth stomach and making him shudder in cold and distaste. His stomach turning with nausea and making him want to gag, "Oh Jackie..." The winter spirit tensed and his eyes flicked down to look at the chilling smirk on his face. Only Tooth has ever called him Jackie. It was her name for her, a pet name of sorts but with a depth behind it. It made him happy that she had a name for him that belonged to her only and this monster stealing it made him beyond angry.

A growl settled in the back of his throat, the room growing colder with the addition of his anger, "Don't call me that..."

Pitch shifted to lay his hands on the sides of Jack's chest, along his ribs, the nails digging into his skin uncomfortably, "I'll call you whatever I please, Jackie..." He nipped softly at his stomach, humming softly and grinning, "I can see how reluctant you are... What's the matter, Jack? Not used to arousal? Does the Tooth Fairy not take care of your needs...?"

Jack bit down on his lip, a growl increasingly louder in the back of his throat, "She would do anything for me..."

"Except this... Now hush, boy." He snaps his fingers and a ball of sand slips into his mouth, holding down his tongue, before his mouth is covered by the black stuff in a makeshiftt gag. "I want silence for a little while. Then you can make all the noise you want..."

With the last moving part of his body effectively immobilized, Pitch began to hum, running his fingers across the pale, blue-tinted hips, his nails digging in slightly and bringing a muffled noise from the boy. The dark figure's eyes widened at the blue blood that began to slowly trail down the flesh of his hip. Pitch moved his tongue out and ran it along the trail, enjoying the taste and making Jack wince.

Pitch pulled back and smiled widely, the defiant look in Jack's eye turning him on at such a deep level that he had to squirm himself. He WANTED Jack to resist. Wanted him to fight. It was that much more fun. He chuckled softly and picked Jack up, moving him to the bed he had laid him in before the black harness lifted him up. Black sand formed restraints and kept Jack firmly in place by the wrists, keeping him tied to the headboard. With a snap of Pitch's fingers, the gag was gone and Jack had control of his own body once more.

He growled loudly and fought against the sand digging into his skin, "I don't know what you're going to do with me... But I can assure you, I don't break easy."

Pitch moved forward onto the bed, smirking darkly and kicking apart Jack's legs to sit between them. He reached forward and gripped the boy's chin, running his thumb over the blue, chilled lips, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear..." Suddenly, Pitch was off of him, stripping down to his own grey and bare skin. Black nails drug slowly down his skin, creating unnatural feelings of fear and something else Jack couldn't exactly place. He kissed down the boys stomach, each peck burning a little and decorated his skin with a black tinge. A black finger made its way into the rim of Jack's pants, pulling them slowly down to reveal more and more of the smooth plane.

Jack snapped his mouth shut, forcing a whimper back down in his throat as he thrashed and kicked. Pitch growled and clumps of sand kept Jack's feet down, immobilizing him and spreading his legs wider, "Didn't want to do that, Jack... Now I have to tear these off..." He reached down to the middle of his pants, hooking a claw in right next to his slowly growing bulge and making Jack gulp down another noise of terror.

With a loud ripping sound, his pants and boxers were both gone, leaving Jack exposed to the unnatural cold. He tried so hard to bring his legs together and cover himself, but the sand held firm and wouldn't allow him any movement, "Man on the moon..." He whispered, a bit breathless with fear.

Pitch grinned widely, leaning closer to examine the now free and growing cock. He ran a finger up the underside of it and forced Jack to shiver and gnaw at his own lip almost hard enough to draw blood. His ministrations were starting to have an effect Jack didn't like, it made his stomach coil hotly and made his cheeks turn a deep blue.

The dark being whispered softly, his cold breath brushing against the hardening length, "Absolutely beautiful, Jack... As I expected... You seem to be a good size, as well..." The snake-like tongue slithered slowly out of his mouth and lightly stroked the head, making Jack grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut.

"I won't... Let you w-" He gasped loudly and the tongue encircled him and gave a sharp thrust up around his hard flesh. He almost moaned. Almost.

Pitch just chuckled and reached to wrap his fingers around the half-hard organ, chuckling softly, "Almost a noise... Let's see if we can make you scream..." He squeezed his cock a bit more, waiting for Jack to make a sound, but stopped when he sensed something. An intruder. He growled darkly and released his hold on Jack, the boy taking a couple deep breaths to compose himself. Pitch pointed back to him with a glare, "You won't be going anywhere, boy. So sit still until I return." He walked out a door that promptly vanished behind him, leaving Jack still bound completely to the bed and with no way to escape.


End file.
